Eastern Kentucky, United States
Eliot is from Kentucky!! And here's his story stuff FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HECKIE PLEASE ADHERE TO THIS FORMAT PLS FOR LOVE DEL WORK HARD??? TO DO??? SO you can delete unnecessary categories and photo spaces and stuff like but please at least make it kinda look like this for consistency reasons??? sobbing Current Standing Officers You can put a blurb here, or not. You can link names, or not link names, or leave question marks. or delete titles if they are unnecessary. Hohohoho. Producer: ???? Composer: Linda Conductor: Eric Other Notable Officers: '''Erin, Emily, Alex, '''Reapers: Active - Maria, Eliot, Jennifer, Julia, Daniel, Megan, Dylan Supports - Trisha, Marissa, Ryan, Aidan, Special Note Conductor Eric: He is an older twin to his sister Erin. They joined the game three month into Composer Linda's rule. Composer Linda was impressed by Eric's potential, especially as a reaper. However she is aware of his attachment to his sister. And knows he would go wherever she goes even if it means his erasure. It still doesn't stop her from planning to recruit him Eric is a wannabe military man. He has always wanted to join the military before his and his sister's unfortunate death. As a result Eric rule with strict regulations. He demands the reapers to respect the non players, aka the real ground people, who are alive and haven’t died, or won the game, because he view them as civilians, which mean 'his' reapers must be nice and respectful whether they're on duty or off to them. However since the Players are supposed to prove their worth to live, he encourage other reapers to consider the players as free for all. Players are considered to be a reaper's punching bag, disposable, and below them. Rumor has it, once he dropped by unannounced during a game and saw a player trying to pick on a new reaper who was rather shy about standing up to thy player. Conductor Eric had apparently step in and destroy the player. No one is allowed mess with his reapers. And he made that very clear that day. Additionally, he consider treat his reaper as his troops. So if they dare to fight among themselves, in front of players even, he’ll get furious, and yank them away to punish them privately because "we’re reapers, we need to present a united front, dammit guys." And if they keep breaking his rule of united front, he’ll erase them himself. He doesn't care what they do to each other as long as it's not in front of the players. (Eliot often spend his free time being at home, with the exception of certain time Maria insist on him joining her for lunch/dinner and occasionally other reapers activity. so he's not aware of the fact that reapers do fight each other but privately.) Composer Linda has been encouraging Conductor Eric's regulations and rules. Though lately she haven't sad much about his treatment of players. Officer Erin: She was Eric's younger twin. Composer Linda has been seen talking to her during her Game, taking great interest in the twin. Composer Linda became a source of a comforting shoulder for Erin and other players during the game. Especially when she and her brother were split up for a mission. At the end of the game, much to the surprise of her brother she chose Reaperhood, prompting her brother to chose to be a reaper as well. She and her brother ascend to Officer and Conductor rank within five years. Reaper Maria: She was a permanent transfer reaper from another district. She has been working in Eastern Kentucky's district for about 6 years before Eliot's game. She was excited about Eliot's reaperhood because she was the newest reaper there, and everyone before her were already established as in both friendship and bonds, especially as almost all of them were players who were offer reaperhood here in this district. So she persist in befriending Eliot, even if he was trying to figure out how to balance his reaperhood life with his rg life. Previous Standing Officers COMPOSER WILLIAM- He was a reaper who ruled over the district for over 41 years. Current Composer Linda became a reaper during William's 24th year as Composer. COMPOSER RUE - Was an officer at the time of Composer William's death. She was nominated and chosen to succeed him. Unfortunately she was erased before the first game even began. The higher ups had to shuffle the players to another district that month. Investigation lasted two months to figure out cause (apparently Rue has some ties in the RG and that's led the confusion on whether she was killed by RG and if anyone witness her erasure). They were able to determine it wasn't a RG person. However they were unable to determine how Rue was killed and by who. Rumors of a rogue reaper spread through the district. They gave it up as a lost case as too much time had pass and they really need a composer asap. The next person was nominated shortly after. COMPOSER JAMES - Was the next reaper to nominated shortly after. Unfortunately he was erased on day 3 during his first game. He was reported by Linda for violating some rules. Severe rule violations. Game was cancelled. Remaining Players were given option to be a reaper or shuffled off to another district or be erased depending on the reports so far ALMOST COMPOSER NEIL - Was hyper aware of his chances of being nominated for Composerhood and in fact rushed his paperwork to be transferred out as soon as James was erased. Supposedly he even bribed an angel contact to speed up the process. He was nominated among the Angels a few weeks later and they stepped down to Kentucky to announce his promotion only to see he wasn't there and had actually left earlier that hour to another district. The players were once again transferred out and the angels were pissed. They had to regroup and figure out who to nominated. District was threatening to become unstable with no composer, or even temporary ones. Finally their 4th nomination was Composer Linda. She seemed rather smug about it. And pleased. But she survived her first game intact. And that's all matters to the angels About OKAY THINGS HAPPEN, LINDA CAME INTO POWER NOT TOO LONG AGO. LIKE SHE CAME INTO POWER 19 YEARS BEFORE ELIOT JOINED THE GAME THERE. BUT SHE HAS BEEN WORKING IN THAT DISTRICT FOR ABOUT OVER 20 YEARS or something. IDK, MY MATH IS SHITTY, GONNA ADJUST THE TIMELINE EVENTUALLY Roles and Rules Producer - ????? Only interact with the Composer, but rarely. They are required to meet new Composer to discuss their new role as Composer and what is expected of them. The current producer has been around since William's time. However they have a policy of: as long as they don't fuck up, submit their report on time, I'm leaving them alone. They were the first to be alerted to Composer Rue's disappearance due to her missing a meeting with them. They led a brief search for her disappearance, only to discover no one had seen Composer Rue since the week before her meeting with them. She was last seen heading out on a date with her boyfriend. They met Composer James, and was disappointed to hear he has been erased. Mostly because that means another meeting with another Composer. They was rather annoyed that they haven't even had a chance to set up a third appointment with Composer number three. They barely hold their breath for Composer Linda. Because all of these accidents and leaving. If something happens, they're going to lead an investigation. Because obviously something else is going on. Fortunately Composer Linda had not only show up to her appointment with them, but she survived her first game too. After that, the Producer only met her a handful of time for business reasons. Composer - Can adjust the rules for the game at any time before or after the game begin. Can set the limit of how many players should be allowed to make it to day 7 or win. It is up to the Composer if they chose to be more hands on, like Composer William, or uninvolved. They can also erase a reaper due to unsatisfactory performance. Additionally they handle any promotions. Composer Linda is rarely seen by players once the game begin. She would only be seen by lower rank reapers during Eric's mandatory Reaper Group Activity. It was said that on the occasion that she takes an interest in either players or reapers, something big will happen. She usually the one who get to decide whether to offer reaperhood to certain players based on reports from her conductor. However she is not a fan of offering reaperhoood and can be rather stingy with her choice. Eliot was the first player she had offer since Reaper Maria's transfer. Conductor - Conductors are expected to collect reports on the players from both officers and lower rank reapers. In turn they submit it to their Composer and discuss any potential erasure or reaperhood. Like Composer they can chose to be hands on or uninvolved with the ongoing game. However they are also tasked with keeping an eye on the reapers in this District even when a game is not in session. Conductor Eric is more hands on and active toward the game compare to Linda. While he may not appear daily in the Game to the players, he still makes an effort to drop by when he can, to make sure the game is running smoothly. Every night after the GM mission, reapers are suppose to report directly to him giving him information on players, and player pairs, along with any erasure. Conductor Eric takes personal offense if he witness a reaper being bullied during the game, whether it's by player or reaper. Which is why he tries to drop in the game unannounced so he can witness any misbehavior occurring while he's not around. There is still an unknown incident referred as Marissa Incident by the senior reapers. Supposedly it involves the erasure of a reaper and two players. On that note, any wall that allow any players to bully, tease, or pick on a reaper in any way or form are banned. Game Master - ??? They are given more freedom than reapers. However often time Game Master are out of district due to the low number of reapers in this district. And regardless of their status, they cannot bully the reapers either. Reapers - Reapers are required to follow Conductor's rules for RG and UG. Thanks to the current Conductor Eric's rules, reapers' wings are now shaped with specific design to differ them from Active and Support. Officers are permitted to have their own wing shape if they petition to chose some. Some officers opt out, which mean they still keep their wings from the time they were a lower rank reaper. Officers - Officers like reapers, are required to give their report personally to Conductor. They are also required to report any bullying of reapers. There seems to be an unofficial requirement for being a reaper. Certain reapers tried to apply for a promotion to officers but were soundly rejected with no explanation. Erin is the most trusted officer for both her seniority and her connection to the Conductor. Actives - Active Reapers can be distinguish from their Support counterpart by the shape of their wings. Actives' wings often contains sharp spikes in their design. They are officially expected to erase at least one pair. But they are highly encouraged to erase more, such as three pairs being the unofficial requirement. In fact there are competition among the reapers for whoever can erase the most players at the end of the week. Winners get treated at the next Reaper Group Activity. Actives are welcomed to team up with either Supports or other Actives to boost their kill rate. Additionally Active Reapers are supposed to encourage the growth of players, but it became more like, eliminate any player pairs that display undesirable traits for the game, such as uncooperativeness, selfishness, bullying, etc. Neither Conductor or Officers step in, preferably letting the actives either get bored of gunning down players, or find a happy medium. Additionally the game is rather large, which make it easier for them to narrow down who get to survive if the Actives get a little erasure happy. Supports are expected to fill in the gap and find a balance, which in turn only give the active more leeway than they should have. Active Reaper Maria - One of the youngest reaper before Eliot. She is a transfer from another district as a sign of friendship between the two composers. Due to the fact that she was an 'outsider' so to speak, and the newest reaper before her was 8 years ago, she had a hard time trying to fit in when the friendship group were already established. Upon Eliot's reaperhood, she insert herself forcibly into his UG life and refused to be shunned away. Her friendship with Eliot and their superiority in erasing players together open up more doors for her with other Kentucky Reapers. She still insist on keeping in touch with Eliot daily during his time away in Japan. Supports - Support Reapers are distinguished from their Active counterpart by the soft curbed edges of their wings. They have occasionally been lightly teased (off duty or in the privacy of reaper office) for being too kind to players. They are supposed to keep track of the players and encourage growth. However their attention tend to be selective past Day 1 once they grasp the personality of everyone participating. There is too many players for the supports to handle, so they just pay attention to those who are not declared doomed from the start. (Eliot and Kevin was one such example due to the fact that Kevin didn't take much interest in his actual partner for the game, and rather focused on his girlfriend who was pact with someone else.) They are prone to picking on players as well with the encouragement of their active counterpart cheering them on. Occasionally they'll try to force a players' growth by throwing them into battle to try and knock some sense into them, rather than let an active do it, as it would quite often result in the players' erasure instead of potential growth. Day 1 - The very first day after the GM mission and when the players has gone to bed, reapers are required to gather to report to Conductor Eric personally. From there, a discussion on which players is slated for erasure by what day. After Day 1 all Reapers can report to him any time, just as long as it's before the start of the next day. There will not be another mandatory meeting for everyone to be involved at once unless something happens, such as an update on players' erasure order, someone daring to break a rule or reapers failing to erase the players before the deadline. It is said that when the latter happens, Composer Linda get involved in the meeting as well. And she is not pleased. HOW THE GAME IS PLAYED (Special Features or Gimmicks) PRE COMPOSER LINDA ????? It is said to be more lax and many as 6 players can win the game. POST COMPOSER LINDA Composer Linda made some changes as soon as she became Composer. Unfortunately thanks to the Angels complaining about the lack of players winning compared to William's rules and the fact that this district hadn't have a winner for months. Composer Linda claims that 1. she was still a new reaper who want to distance herself from Composer William's game, and 2. She was only Composer for two months now. She's getting used to this. And finally 3. she pointed out she is not Composer William, she is Composer Linda and she had always disagree with Composer William's methods occasionally. So she was still trying to figure out how to make the game more balanced. And the Angels reluctantly accept her explanations and merely let her off with a warning. Composer Linda then adjust the game again, supposedly to make it more fair. Her third game finally allowed two winners. And she adjusted it again according to the fact that it was unfair of how powerful Eric and Erin were as a player pair, compare to other player pairs. Linda's game is now more focus on Players' partnership. The stronger the bond the more damage they can deal out. However reapers are allowed to sabotage players from forming pact with other players they know. For example: Eric and Erin were twins who had an unfortunate accident that result in their death. Once the game start, the twins pact as soon as they could. Their attacks were devastating thanks to how attuned they were to each other's feeling and thoughts. So now reapers makes sure players like Eric and Erin were scattered so they would be forced to pact with strangers rather than their friend or family. Hence why Eliot and Richard, Erica and Kevin didn't pact once they were in the game. They were separated and circumstance were forcing them to pact with strangers in hopes of not being erased before the day end. There are very few winners at the end of the week usually two or three players winning. Occasionally there'll be no winner. History Pre Composer Linda's Years ???? Composer Linda's First Five Years 1st month - no players won - no reaperhood has been offered 2nd month - no players won - no reaperhood has been offered 3rd month - Eric and Erin played - they won - two reapers were erased by Linda for objecting to new rules for reapers - no reaperhood has been offered - Linda change how the game is play for 4th month. 4th month - Eric and Erin played as reapers - 1 player won - no reaperhood has been offered 3 years into Linda's rule - Eric is conductor and Erin is an officer - 1 reaperhood has been offered between the 4 months and the 3 years. 5 years - only two reapers has joined after Linda's third year as Composer Eliot's Game ??? Trivia * Composer Linda's entry fee was her courage. It has some, unexpected effects. * Neil is absolutely terrified of being a Composer and had fled. No one knows where he is or what's he's up to. He has not been heard from by any of the Kentucky Reapers in years ** Composer Linda seems to be disinterested in any news of Neil. * Reapers are forbidden from interacting with the RG people who are aware of their death. * Composer Linda seems to have develop an interest in Eliot's fate and potential as a reaper * Composer Linda had made several alliance with surrounding district. * Reaper Maria was sent to this district as a sign of the two Composer's friendship ** The two composers became friend because Composer Linda was aware of a rumor of a rogue reaper, and took it seriously. She reported it to the neighboring Composer and the information aided the Composer who was able to prevent themselves from being overthrown. *** afterward the two Composer were on friendly terms and often spend time together * Linda's first impression of Eliot * Category:Districts